


Nerves? Please.

by loveoverpride



Category: Actor RPF, American Actor RPF, Josh Hutcherson - Fandom, Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-28
Updated: 2013-11-28
Packaged: 2018-01-02 21:37:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1061930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveoverpride/pseuds/loveoverpride
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written in 2012.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nerves? Please.

"I don’t know about this."

"What?"

"I’ve never been on a show like this before." Josh explained, standing very close to you, as if you were a security blanket.  "What if they ask me to act ‘ghetto’?" His voice became faint as he said the last word. 

"Why are you whispering?! Do you think I’m offended? ‘Cause I’m not."

"I know you’re not…"

"You just feel awkward."

Josh shrugged as he fiddled with his dark green baseball cap. “Yeah.”

You quietly chuckled at his nervousness. It was actually cute that he and his people decided to take on this appearance to bring  _The Hunger Games_  franchise to all markets, including the youthful audience on BET’s  _106 & Park_. Sure, he definitely looked like a fish out of water. That seemed expected. But it’d be fun. Plus, with the hip-hop music he liked and the laid-back environment, he’d feel right at home. Josh would never turn down a challenge! Especially if you were nearby to cheer him on. 

Squeezing his hand, you replied, “I highly doubt they’d have you do anything that will make you look idiotic. Just have fun, baby. That’s what you would tell me. I mean, look at what you’re wearing.” 

"See, Kenna, you’re doing a lot." 

"That’s not my fault you agreed to wear this thug ensemble! What is this chain? Good Lord…my brothers wouldn’t even wear this stuff. Ha!" 

"I think I look fresh," Josh said. He crossed his arms and slowly nodded, "Pretty fly for a white guy." He attempted to pop his collar and do a two-step, but you cleared your throat to stop his antics.  

"Ok, ok, that’s enough. Save your energy, they might ask you to dance."

Josh’s eyes lit up in amusement, “Whaatt?”

A light flashed above our heads - it was his one minute call. 

"Alright, wish me luck."

Placing your hand on his hip and leaning in to kiss, you granted his wish. Then, you swiftly wiped away any trace of lipstick. A crew member with a microphone called for him. He nodded and pecked your cheek. 

"Get it, playa."

Josh winked and moved towards the highly-lit set. The host announced his name. Microphone in hand, he walked onto the set as the bass-driven music played, greeting all of the cheers.

You smiled as you watched your lovable Josh charm the unfamiliar crowd.  And as if you were knew, the hosts encouraged him to dance. Of course, he gave his best performance - moving side to side, moving his shoulders up and down, rhythmically pausing between steps. The interview went perfectly; Josh couldn’t have been more comfortable.  Some of the backstage crew looked over and watched your reactions. Your cheeks rose in elation. How could you not adore this guy? 

Nerves?   _Please._  


End file.
